Curse that Loki
by MimiMini
Summary: Everyone minus Tony are cats, it can only be Loki, but why? And how will they turn back? Loki/Tony (Frostiron) I do not own the cover image btw ( found it here via bing ( : / pencilcrown . deviantart .com /art/Loki-and-a-box-of-cats-306277776 )
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Hello! Did not expect so many to like this, so I have re-wrote this chapter, do not fear thenext shall be updated soon, sometime this weekend. Thanks for the interest!

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS!**

Curse that Loki. The battle for New York was finally over and after enjoying some shawarma as promised with the rest of the group, Loki was here, held captive waiting to be returned to face the punishments of Asgard. This recent battle gave Tony more ideas for his suit and he vowed to the rest of the Avengers to not disturb him until his upgrades were complete. So far that had worked out fine; Bruce was in his own lab, after Tony had literally dragged him in there in order to keep him from heading off into the unknown again. Clint and Natasha seemed to have reluctantly accepted the fact that they would have to teach Thor and Steve all about life on Midguard; they just introduced the two to the wonders of Mario Kart Wii. To be honest Tony was surprised Thor had not managed to break his television yet. Oh he knew it was only a matter of time.

_ 'Meow!' _

Huh? What was that sound, thought Tony, looking around quickly he saw nothing, so he turned back to work.

_'Meowww!' _

Only to be interrupted once again, by the same sound, it appeared.

Sighing Tony lowered his tools and looked away from the iron man suit he was upgrading to search for the source of the noise. At first he saw nothing, but a loud _'MEOOOW!'_ coming his glass doorway quickly caught his attention, looking over there, Tony was stunned to say the least.

_'Jarvis'_ he asked out loud 'why _is there a cat with what looks like the caps stupid shield strapped to its back doing just outside my Lab?'_ For right in front of him sat a small caramel coloured kitten, with blond eyes, and a stupid miniature shield strapped to its back. The kitten, looked up at Tony, Tony looked back at the kitten, before jumping as Jarvis replied _'Sir, all avengers have been turned into what appears to be cats' _hold up, what? 'Jarvis, what do you mean' he snapped out, glaring down at, Steve?

_'All life forms in this tower, minus you, have turned into cats, sir' Jarvis_ replied smoothly. Sighing Tony asked about Loki. _'It appears that Mister Loki is locked up and still human in appearance Sir.'_

Growling Tony looked down at the Cap who just seemed to be sat there waiting patiently for Tony to finish, he sighed _'Come on, we have a certain, evil, crazy god to see'_ With that he bent down and ignored the yowl of protest, picked up Steve and headed out to the temporary-but may become-permanent prison cell, where said Magician was currently located.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: The promised Update!

I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS!

Chapter 2:

Sauntering in, the first thing I noticed was that Loki was acting quite abnormal, even for one such as him. He was simply sat in the centre of his cell, a sly smirk placed upon his icy lips.

'I see you discovered my delightful little gift I chose to, oh so graciously, bestow upon you Man of Iron.'

His cool voice rang clear through the large space.

A tiny growl emerged from the small bundle of fluff within my arms and I had to fight hard to stifle my smirk. Instead I morphed my features into a frown and stared at the green clad man.

'How did you manage to do this. I was sure Banner and I created this cell for the sole purpose of preventing you from casting your little magic tricks.'

'…' Loki's smirk simply widened.

'Well?'

'Meow!' Hehe, I thought, it appears as though the Cap agrees with me. Still, it was difficult not to find the amusement in this situation.

' I do not see it fit to answer any queries you so clearly seem to possess, you arrogant man'

I felt Steve try and escape my grasp, but I tightened my grip greatly instead.

Sighing I began to pace.

'Okay, I now for a fact that the magnetic field encasing this room is practically impregnable, unless you possess the strength of one thousand or two nuclear reactors. (I dunno, just making up some cool sounding stuff, hope you don't mind) which _clearly_ is not the case. So pray tell, how did the _oh so Magnificent _Loki breach this protection?'

'Well…' Loki began…


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Surprise!

I do not own blah blah blah

Chapter 3

'Well…' Loki began…

I waited, And as I did so felt Steve tense up, not wanting to miss this explanation.

'weeeeeeeeell' he repeated, purr-posely (sorry ;)) dragging out his speech, ' it's quite obvious if you think about it hard enough…'

'what's obvious?' I inquired, slightly lost in thought. What was so obvious? My mind simply drew a blank. I think Loki noticed how my thoughts panned out as he started to openly grin. This in it'self was quite disturbing.

'I was bored' he deadpanned.

I blinked.

'Bored?'

'Bored'

'Bored?!'

' Yes, bored. What? Is the concept too obscure for your feeble mind?'

Wha- no!' I exclaimed. I could sense rather than see The Cap/cat roll his eyes at my stuttering.

'Yowl!'

'Now now, little Kitty, that is quite rude' I could hear the humour in Loki's voice. But ignoring that comment I was determined to find the loop hole in the magic barrier around his cage.

'Sooooo, how did you do this?'

Now Loki sighed, but replied all the same.

'I do have a lot of time on my hands her, you pathetic humans…'

'Hiss!'

'Sorry, CATS'

'Grrr'

'Heh, you pathetic lot do not provide much stimulation for your prisoners. Not much else to do in here you realise? I had to do something to entertain myself'

'so you turned Steve into a cat…'

'Not just Blondie…'

Groaning I said 'You didn't'

'Oh, I assure you, I did'

After hitting my head several times on the nearby wall I thought about how everyone else was also turned into a cat. Everyone - I froze, I sudden thought came to mind.

'Hang on a sec'

'Hmmm?' His voice sounded out, curiosity shown.

'Why not me?'

'Oh, well I did try, but then I realised you metal contraption in your chest would malfunction and cause serious injury. I do not wish that upon you. Not yet' He added with a smirk.

I allowed myself a grin.

'Yeah my ark reactor has stopped your little magic tricks for the second time now' (see film for first!)

His smirk vanished by my comment. Stevey-boy appeared to grow restless of this conversations direction and yowled loudly, drawing both mine and the ice giant's attention.

'Yes?' We both stated simultaneously. Looking to one another, faces matched with looks of disgust.

'meowww!'

'Ha, I see…'

'See what, why can you understand him?'

'My magic, my rules'he replied gloatingly.

Hearing me growl he spoke once again.

'Your little, pet, wishes for me to undo the spell'

'Ahhh, I see…'

'Indeed'

'Well, turn them back!' I demanded.

'The thing is, I cannot' said he, openly starting to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: You should feel special; I am suddenly in a writing mood, 3 chaps in a row! You a spoilt, though some may deserve this after my looooooong absence.

I don't own!

Chapter 4

'You can't turn them back!' I almost shouted.

What the heck? He cannot be serious… I could feel my anger start to rise, removing any and all of the humour I previously found from this situation.

'Mew' said Steve.

Confused I was suddenly looking down at the bundle in my arms, where I could see that I was squeezing that soft caramel fur extremely tightly. I immediately loosened my grip. This caused the cat to jump out of my arms and tumble ungracefully to the ground with a crash. I watched him struggle to stand for a moment under the weight of his tiny shield. Seriously! That shield was so large in comparison to his tiny frame.

'Nope. Nada. No can do. So sorry for any trouble caused.'Loki said during my distraction. He was clearly enjoying himself with this. This only added to my infuriation.

'Well, you had better figure a way how to change them back to themselves!'I snapped back, still observing Steve as he finally stood on his four paws, stabilising himself upright.

'Oh!' Loki exclaimed, drawing my attention back to the centre of the prison cell. ' I do believe you misunderstand me.'

'what do you mean, I missund…'I

'I know _how to _change them back, I am just unable to at this current moment in time' Loki stated, interrupting me mid-sentence.

'_what!?'_

'Quite a predicament you seem to find yourself in, Stark'

'Shut it you git! You change them back right now!' I shouted, causing poor Steve to cower in fear and the load noise.

'Oh, look, you scared the Cat. You mean person!' Loki said, laughing at my startled and apologetic state.

Shaking my head, I scooped up the Cap and swiftly turned on my heel and headed out of the room. Shouting back at the prisoner 'You better change them back soon or you will regret it!'


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Okay, two votes for FrostIron, one vote against. I shall be continuing to take your votes in, so please don't be shy! I want to be as fair as possible so I shall let you know as few chapters in advance when to stop (as I will try to plan my story ahead and such).

Thanks again for the support and patience!

I do not own any of this, just the idea for the plot.

Chapter 5

Storming down one of my many corridors', I headed to my living room and bar felt my anger slowly dissipate, and I began to become curious. If I could convince one of the team to allow me to study them in this form I could learn so much as to how Loki's magic works. With this trail of thought, I hardly noticed Steve as he became restless in my arms. It sure must be irritating to not be understood by me.

I was grateful for one thing, however. Steve was still human in all but body. So he and the rest of the team shouldn't really be too much to handle. I sighed; part wishing I did not have to handle this, I wish there was someone else I could talk to apart from Loki.

Loki, why could he not be more helpful?!

That magical frost giant Jo- something or the other. I did not pay much attention when Thor explained who he was. Honestly, though I could feel myself relate to him slightly. If he was not the enemy I could think we could be great friends. I mean come on!

We both think we're great, we are both extremely smart and dare I say it handsome, and well aware of that fact. WE have so much in common!

Fine. If he wants entertainment, I will give him entertainment!

A plan formed into my mind as I final found the living room, only to freeze at the sight that awaited me…


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Okay, votes for 6 FrostIron, 3 vote against. I shall be continuing to take your votes in, so please don't be shy!

Thanks again for the support and patience! Especially the patience!

Reading your reviews I shall attempt to make my chapters longer, oh and please try to only have one vote each! It confuses me when added them up!

Thanks!

I do not own any of this, just the idea for the plot.

Chapter 6

_A plan formed into my mind as I final found the living room, only to freeze at the sight that awaited me…_

It was pure chaos. That was the only way I could describe it. if I thought I was pissed before, I was on the brink on insanity. I could feel Steve tense up at the sight in my arms. That I could understand. Although I tried so hard to control my thoughts, I could not help but think that if this situation had a totally Loki free beginning, I would finds this all highly amusing. But as it was I swiftly turned and safely deposited Steve on a high shelf out of reach. One glance at his furry face told me that he was not planning on moving anytime soon. Must be animal instincts. Finally, without Steve as a burden I fully took in the sight that greeted me oh so well.

For smack bang in the middle of my living room was a dog. A dog. And not just any dog, but one of the largest Irish wolf hound's I have ever seen. Seriously. You know the Hound of the Baskervilles? Yeah? Well this dog fucking beats that.

So clearly, what the others were doing in this predicament is perfectly understandable. All I could really see in a gigantic nest of fluff protruding from beneath my countertop (you know the bar). I could see mixes of ginger, blond, browns and blacks all merged together, 4 and a half sets of petrified eyes staring at the great hound, unblinking.

Once I calmed down slightly at the obviously disturbing scene a new thought came to mind. How the heck was I supposed to get this, dog, out of my tower? I didn't even have to think as to how it got here. That answer was pretty obvious. Unwilling to directly approach the dog which luckily had not yet acknowledged my presence, too focused at looking bemused at the nest of fur, I edged around to room to reach for the phone and dialled the first person that came to mind.

Pepper.

Clearly she would know what to do. Keeping my voice low when she answered I immediately informed her of the entire situation. To say she was angry would not even be close.

I could hear her sigh on her end as she paused to think. 'Well?' I whispered into the phone, 'what should I do?'

Sighing again she replied 'well, at least phone the pound or animal control or something, I would have thought it obvious.'

Grunting I said 'Yeah? But how the heck to I explain how the wolf hound even got into my fucking tower, hmmm Pep? How?'

'I don't know… just …' another sigh 'wait for me okay, I am on my way over anyway. I'll give them a call if you want'

Smiling slightly I thanked her 'you're the best pep, I will just try and get them, _cats_, to someplace safe…' with that I hung up and turned back to the room to look at the ground huddled in safety.

Thankfully the dog didn't seem too interested. Not yet anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Thanks for the support and patience!

I do not own any of this, which is quite tragic as I would really like the money, just the idea for the plot.

Votes towards FrostIron

For: 6

Against: 5

Chapter 7

Okay.

I can do this.

Just breathe.

In, out.

In, out.

In -

Sighing, I tried and failed to calm down my suddenly frantic heart when I accepted the task I suddenly found myself faced with. The dog was just sat there in the centre of the room, sniffing every now and then, gaze caught between the pile of cats and the large view offered by my balcony/window.

Bracing myself I fixed my gaze upon the pile of cats which finally seemed to have noticed my presence. This I could tell quite quickly as a certain black cat, which actually managed to look menacing whilst adorned with the most adorable eye patch ever, attempted to separate himself from the large pile and gather the others into some sense of order.

Even as a cat Fury still had that single eyed glare going for him. As long as you ignored the suddenly neon pink and purple flowered eye patch he was sporting that is.

Yeh, Fury I know you were scared. I saw you cowering. Ha, the black mail I could get from all of this-

WOOF!

Startled I swept my eyes across the room to see the beast of a dog appeared to give up looking at the cats, finding them boring, become fixated by me.

Great.

I immediately started to panic as the dog literally attached it's self to my side, letting out a joyful bark as it's tail became to wag to swiftly I feared great damage from it. backing away I tried to gain some distance, only to be greatly hampered when the beast suddenly forced me to the ground by sheer surprise as he lay on top of me.

Okay, let me make something extremely clear.

I do not like dogs.

I strongly dislike dogs with a passion.

Nope.

Cats are okay. Cats are independent. Just give them a bowl of food and water and they would happily leave you alone. They prefer solitude. Just like me when I work. No, I am not relating myself to cats; I am just stating how much I like them in comparison to other pets.

But dogs?

No.

They never let you be. NEVER.

My father had one when I was very young. I hated it. My father always liked the attention from the dog, Rufus. I hated Rufus. Yes okay I may have 'Daddy Issues' but that is beside the point.

But dogs, they are a nightmare. Dogs drool. They ruin work. They need walking. They cannot be left alone. No. They want attention 24/7.

I HATE DOGS.

This is why I like machines so much. They don't bother you. They silently do as they are told and don't need attention or fight back or anything.

Well okay. Most of them.

Dummy and Jarvis may be the only expectations to THAT rule…

So obviously when I suddenly found myself on the ground with the largest fucking dog I have ever seen lying on me, I may have reason to freak out a little. Not much I could do though, that thing was really strong!

''Jarvis!'' I shouted, ''Jarvis, do something''

''sir, I am unable to assist you in this situation, for I am nothing more than a machine''

''Don't get all snarky on me, you-''

I found myself cut of when I found myself covered in dog drool.

AS if this day could get any worse…


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks for the support and patience! I do not own any of this, blah blah blah…. :)

Haha! I sure am on fire at the moment, getting chapters out! Feel lucky whilst it lasts…

The vote is still going!

_For: 7_

_Against: 5_

Chapter 8

_As if this day could get any worse…_

Whilst the beast of a thing was happily covering my face with saliva I caught a flurry of movement from the corner of my eye. Glancing to my right I saw I the others moving across the room to the doorway where Steve was waiting, looking nervous to be there. Seeing them move single file, inching across my room was strangely comical, but due to by circumstance I couldn't laugh. I really am losing my humour today aren't I?

I took this brief time to properly observe the others.

Leading the trail of cats was obviously Director Fury, covering in black fur and bright eye patch it was quite obvious who he was. Behind him was an extremely ginger cat, with sleek fur and, was that a blue ribbon tied in a bow around Natasha's neck? Oh she was gonna KILL Loki! Nat really is not the most feminine female assassin I knew after all…

Following her was Clint. At least I assumed so it was him. A small cat with pale brown and cream fur was there with a mini pack of arrows slung across his back. He was slouching; I could only guess because of the weight, these things were heavier than they looked after all, and on the back of a cat? I really felt sympathy for him, yet I could not help but be reminded of Robin Hood. Hmmm…

Now my eyes feel upon Bruce. I idly wondered if he could still 'hulk out' as a cat. Snickering at the mental image I took in his cat form. He looked normal. Mostly a dark brown covered his body, matching his hair colour, but what surprised me was the fact that some of his underbelly fluff definitely had a greenish tint to it. He was walking as timidly as a cat could. Clearly unused to the small statue, he kept low to the ground, as though hoping it would somehow protect him should the dog notice them.

Following proudly behind was Thor.

I froze at the sight of him.

For out of everyone else who was clearly shaken, Thor looked as though this was merely another adventure, or daily occurrence for him. Though, he is Loki's brother, albeit adopted. He must have grown up with such pranks. Head held high and glint in his eye, Thor still looked out of place. It seemed that even as a cat he managed to carry a full size mjolnir safely strapped to his back. That hammer of his was the same freaking size as him! I was half shocked that he didn't try to take on the dog by himself, but then again even Thor wouldn't be that reckless. I was certain he could not actually wield mjolnir in that body.

Still staring at the strange group I saw that they had met with The Cap know by the doorway, and after a quick glance my way, they practically fled from the room into the corridor. Knowing them they would get to somewhere out of the way before the pound came along due to Pepper.

Speaking of which, shouldn't she be here soon?

With the dog still firmly holding me in place I did not dare to move. Like I said before I really did not like dogs. NOT AT ALL.

I could imagine Loki sat in his cell, smiling his arse o, thinking of all the trouble he was putting me through. Glaring up at the ceiling I wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face. It wouldn't help the situation, but it would sure as hell make me feel so much better about all this. That and a nice hard drink. Yes. I would be sure to see to both of these as soon as this dog was gone.

But sadly it did not look like this situation was going to be rectified quickly. There was still no one in here. No one but me and the dog.

No. Jarvis does not count as a person.

But just then, my saviour practically floated into my presence. I could hear footfalls from the hall way. Surely Pepper was here. Smiling to myself I knew Pepper would help. She did have a dog of her own so surely she could handle this one until help came.

Looking to the door I sighed happily.

Then I frowned.

That wasn't Pepper.

…

It wasn't the Pound either.

…

Okay.

…

I should have guessed this would happen.

…

Really.

…

Glaring has hard as I could I looked toward the smirking presence by the door.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thanks for the support and patience! I do not own any of this, blah blah blah…. :)

It makes me really happy to get reviews for this story! Thank you all, even if you are just casting your vote, your opinions really matter to me! So thanks! :)

Speaking of which the vote is still going!

_For: 7_

_Against: 5_

(By the way, hope you like the longer chapters!)

Chapter 9

Loki.

Of fucking course.

Only he would walk in to see me like this.

Nothing seemed to surprise anymore. Lying there in shock I stared up at him as he just stood there leaning against the doorway, a sly grin adorning his face.

Shaking my head I looked him dead in the eye, ''How the fuck did you get out?!'' I said as firmly as I could, taking into account that there was a massive dog happily lying on my chest, still trying to catch my attention.

Simply smirking in reply, he casually walked forward towards me as though he freaking owned the place.

''Need help?''

I did not see it fit to give him a response. By glaring at him as sternly as I could, I could only hope that he would get the message, go back to his cell, release his spell and be a good prisoner.

Sighing at my lack of speech he spoke up ''would you believe me if I said I did all this just to speak with you?''

I frowned.

''If you wanted to speak you could have just asked, whilst in your cell, you're a fucking criminal after all''

Smirking at me, he was clearly amused by my response, ''You would not have given me the time of day, Stark.''

He stood over me now, looking down at me, eyes flicking towards to dog as it continued to attempt to cover my entire face in saliva. He frowned at that.

''don't know me all that well do you Reindeer games.'' His gaze snapped back to face at that nickname.

''What is this _Reindeer games_ that you speak of?''

I tried hard not to laugh at his confused face. Like this he really did not look like a murderous evil villain, more like a curious child… whoa. Okay I am not suddenly thinking of understanding him am I?

Shaking my head I got him back on topic ''don't change the – oof!''

The dog seemed to be fed up of the lack of attention and completely smothered me, struggling beneath the mass of fur I could hear Loki's laugh. Huh. He sounds good laughing like that. A heard him click his fingers and suddenly my chest was free as the dog disappeared completely from my tower.

''Wha…''

''The dog served its purpose''

''Oh and what purpose was that? Maul me to death?!'' I snapped up at him, before attempting to stand up.

He frowned ''Do you not like dogs?''

''No I fucking don't!'' I barked (ironic I know) up at him, the glare not once leaving my face. At least he felt the need to look at least a little guilty. Standing up I faced him properly, well as much as I could.

Stupid tall-ass freak that he is.

''How did you get out of the cell?'' I demanded of him once again.

Smirking he simply said ''Magic.''

Sighing I knew I would not get a straight answer from him ''well go back and stay there. In case you forgot. You. Are. A. Prisoner.''

''No.''

Grumbling under my breathe I realised that I couldn't fight him if he decided to attack. My Ironman suit was still in my lab, in parts. Stupid suit. Why did I feel the need to upgrade you? I really should get a spare…

''Well… just… behave until you decide to put an end to your little game and turn the others back.'' Goddamn it why must he just stand there, smirking away like that.

''I will'' I could have sworn I heard him say _I'm innocent anyway _under his breathe but I didn't ask him to speak up.

Innocent? Yeah right.

Although… why was he acting this way?

No.

He must have some stupid plan of trying to gain my trust just so he won't get sent back to Asgard. That sounds like something he would do.

Anyway, where was Pepper? She said she would be here soon. Frowning softly to myself, I ignored Loki's perplexed gaze as I spoke to Jarvis.

''Yo, Jarv, contact Pep would ya? Tell her she doesn't need to contact animal control''

''Yes Sir''

A moment of silence

''Sir, it appears that Miss Potts is currently here in the tower, however…''

Oh no.

Looking up at Loki I could see him smirking once again.

''What the fuck did you do now?''

He simply chuckled…


	10. VOTE (not a chapter)

Helllo!

Just a quick note on the vote. Before the next chapter I will end the votes. So if you have not voted yet, please vote now! I will leave about a week to collect the votes.

_I will post results prior to the next chapter!_

Thank you, and if you don't like the results… not my problem!

So no complaints, as I have made this all very fair!

Good luck and May the vote forever be in your favour ;)


	11. results of vote (not chap)

THE VOTE IS OVER! NO MORE VOTING PLEASE!

The results of the vote are as follows:

For FrostIron: 12

Against FrostIron: 7

FROSTIRON WINS (I hoped it would:))

As such I will now lead the story in that direction.

Please do not complain, this was completely fair!

I shall update asap, but as it my first attempt writing this pairing I want it to be good so please be patient as always.

Shall starting writing again soon :)

Thank you and enjoy.


End file.
